Blood SnowChapter Two
by SierraTwins
Summary: The second chapter of the dream of Shiro. Enjoy!


I woke up clutching my head in pain from the dream I just had. I sighed and got up from my bed. I live in an apartment in Karakura Town. The dream was about how I got captured by the soul reapers and got taken to there crazy captain Kurotsuchi-Mayuri for experiments. Luckily by coincidence I escaped and entered the World of The Living behind a soul reaper with raven hair and she didn't even notice. It's been about two months since I entered The World of The Living.I got a apartment by working for the manager to keep my room.

I'm starting school today,because the manager is making me. He says if im to live in his apartment room I have to go to school,and it has something to do with the law. I'm actually only fifteen. I'm not as old as all the other souls in the soul society, I've only lived there for fifteen years and that's long enough.

Hey Shiro you better get up, this is your first day of school and your not missing it the manager yelled knocking at my door!

I'm already up I yelled back to him! I don't even want to go to school!

Well to bad your going if you expect to stay here he said.

Fine whatever I said frustrated and defeated.

I through on the ugly ass uniform I had to wear for school and combed my now short brown hair. My skin was a tan color as well,same for my eyes they were brown. I was wearing a gigaiI got from this guy Urahara or something,but I haven't seen him since. I asked for one that made me look like a normal human. He agreed to this and ordered me one. He wasn't surprised to see me or did he scream in my face about how I look. It's like he knew I was coming. Now I have an gigai that made me look normal,but don't get me wrong I like the way look when in normal looks,when i'm all white and have red eyes. Urahara said I looked albino, whatever that is. I stepped out my door and walked down the stairs to the bottom of the building and started to walk to the school.

I walked into the school building and headed up to the third floor and into room 3. The teacher looked at me with a smile on her face and waved me in.

Class this is Shiro Yoru she's a transfer student so how about we make her feel welcome she told her class. The class looked at me with strange eyes. I looked down at my hands to make sure that I had my gigai on, but that was stupid of me,because if I didn't they wouldn't even be able to see me.

Would you like to share anything with the class. No I said. Isn't there anything you would like to share she said. No there is nothing I want to share with people I don't even know I said harshly. The teacher looked at me with concern on her face, I would've expected anger. Well alright you can take a sit where ever you like she said. I looked around and saw only two. There was one next to this guy with glasses,he was reading a book and there were bandages on his arms, his hair was blueish black with two stripes of hair at the side of his face,but I couldn't see his eye color, because of the glare on his glasses. The next was next to this girl with raven hair with big purple eyes and she was reading some kind of book.

I took my chance with the glasses dude. I sat to the left of him. The rest of the day went on with the teacher jabbering about stuff I had no idea about, but some math.A bell rang very loudly,and it scared me for a second. I looked around the classroom, and the other students were getting up and roaming around the classroom. I was confused because I thought we got out around three in the afternoon not twelve.

Yay it's finally lunch I heard a girl say behind me. Lunch I whispered?  
I didn't know schools had lunch I thought. I got up from my seat and stretched. My legs were numb from sitting down all that time. I looked back at the girl who said it was time for lunch. She had very light red hair with two blue star clipon each side of her head and dark blue eyes. Next to her was a girl with short black spike hair. She looked like a tomboy to me. The one with the light red hair looked over at me. I turned my head back to stare at the door. I walked down to the yard of the school and saw a big tree about twenty feet away from me.I headed towards the tree. I came to the tree and looked up at it and started to climb up up it.

I stopped at a thick branch about twenty feet into the air,high enough for if I fell I would at least break something.I looked down at the school yard and saw all kinds of different students',but none of them looked like me in any kind of way.I looked at the top of the school,and saw a very bright orange blur. It was a kid with bright orange hair at the top of the school roof with some of his Friends. It kind of made me feel comfortable knowing that I wasn't the only one witha feature that was unusual.

Hey someone yelled up at me. I looked down to were they yelled and it was that one red head girl.

Hey why don't you come eat with us she yelled up at me.

No thank you I said loudly.

Aw why not she said. You need some kind of friends while your here she said. Actually would prefer not to have friends.

I'm fine sitting alone with no friends I said.

Hey come down here before I make you the one with short spike hair said while looking at the other girls face,witch was sad.

I'm sorry I didn't hear you what was that you were saying I said sarcastically. Her faced showed some real anger. I couldn't help my self but to start to laugh.

What are you laughing at the other girl said with a wierd expression on her face. Yes my laugh is kinda creepy and berserk.  
It doesn't matter because the second she comes down she's dead the other one yelled very loudly,so loud it kinda echoed. While still laughing I could feel eyes set all over us. I stopped laughing so hard and ended up in a giggle. I could hear whispers and talking from people looking at us. I I could also hear the talking from a boy from on top of the roof next to the bright orange haired kid. I think his name is keigo or something,because the teacher was yelling at him to keep quite. I could barley make out what he was saying.

Wow look guy Tatsuki's about to pound someone he said loudly. So that's what her name is, Tatsuki. On top of the roof there were mumbles of people talking,ones that couldn't make out.

Come on down from that tree so I can pound you,or are you to chicken Tatsuki said.  
It's not that I'm a chicken I'm just to lazy to get down I said while giving a fake yawn just to aggravate her even more.


End file.
